Unnamed mirror universe characters
The following is a list of characters in the mirror universe who were not explicitly named. Imperial Starfleet personnel ''Enterprise'' engineer An engineer aboard the . In 2284, he manned the Enterprise transporter when Admiral visited . ( ) Hospital guard This guard was killed by , as he tried to escape from the hospital where he was being held prisoner. ( |Nobunaga}}) Commander in Chief This grizzled old man served as the Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Starfleet during the early 2260s. After assassinated , he presented Pike's command insignia to the C-in-C as proof of the assassination. The C-in-C then gave Kirk command of the Enterprise. ( |The Greater Good}}) Klingon-Cardassian Alliance personnel Alliance jailkeeper A jailkeeper who was responsible for keeping an eye on while she was in custody on . After Selar took her own life, this jailkeeper was locked up in her cell for negligence. ( ) Bajoran vedek A religious official who fled in an ''Antares''-class carrier when the approached. She believed the Borg signaled the coming of the Day of Reckoning, and escaped with a group of orphans. She urged to flee as well, but offered him a blessing from the Prophets when he was determined to confront the Borg. ( ) ''Hebitia'' tactical officer The tactical officer of 's ship, the Hebitia. He panicked slightly when the ship's systems were affected by an computer probe, and was unable to use the ship's disruptors or torpedoes. He was killed when the Hebitia was destroyed by the probe. ( ) Seska's friend After leaving the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance to join the Terran Rebellion, kept in touch with a friend who ran the comm relays in the . He was presumably , as Seska despised s. In 2371, he told Seska about comm traffic between the Bak'rikan and . ( ) Non-affiliated characters Desperate Betazoid When the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance raided a tavern on , this Betazoid tried to make a run for it. He was knocked out by a soldier. ( ) Sisko's contact An unnamed contact made by while he was in the employ of Intendant . Sisko was able to keep this contact for some time, and eventually bought from him a small flitter ship. Sisko gave the ship to , who named it . ( ) Vulcans Tuvok's children has an undisclosed number of children, which include and . Like the rest of Tuvok's family, his children are officially considered dead, murdered by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, but are in reality gathering intelligence as part of a secret wide-spread resistance organization. Tuvok's children may include mirror counterparts of Varith and Elieth. ( ; ) Vulcan mind-melder In 2318, initiated in a mind-meld with a willing participant, under controlled conditions. This may have been a member of Tuvok's family. The next time Tuvok would participate in a mind-meld was fifty-three years, ten months, and three days later, with , under less ideal conditions. ( ) Klingons Klingon guard In the late 2240s or early 2250s, this guard served at the outpost on . He killed during a battle and was subsequently killed by Commodore in revenge. ( |Ill Winds}}) Klingon scientist This scientist manned the outpost at Donatu V and was captured by Imperial Starfleet forces that stormed the base. He was interrogated by and revealed that he had been sending data to . The scientist was then killed by Robert April. ( |Ill Winds}}) Unnamed Unnamed Unnamed Unnamed Mirror universe